This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To inform and educate the public about stem cell and regenerative medicine research at the UW-Madison. To engage teachers and students and provide resources and ideas for incorporating stem cell and regenerative medicine studies into science education curricula. To work with the new (2009) UW-Madison Office of Science Outreach to publicize the program and help teachers and others find our service and schedule visits to the lab. This is a continuing collaborative effort among the UW-Madison Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine Center, Biotech Center, Primate Center and their outreach partners throughout Wisconsin. The project leader is Jordana Lenon, B.S., and she employs a student hourly lab manager. In 2008-2009, we successfully set up a stem cell learning lab for the public at the Genetics-Biotechnology Center, to serve the public, students grades 4-12, college students, minority programs, alumni, retirees, and other "lifelong learners." Visitors view an introductory talk, ask questions and discuss research and current issues. Then, the groups work in a lab using real lab techniques and equipment, with simulated cells and media due to biosafety issues. They are able to observe real live ES and iPS cells from James Thomson's lab. (We acquire the live cells in the morning, before the groups arrive.) Many groups then visit the Primate Center and learn about its important role in UW-Madison stem cell history and current research. Lab setup occurred early in 2008, the first groups began visiting in April 2008. To date, our lab experiences have drawn more than 1,000 visitors. We have also taken the experience to UW-Madison's Science Expeditions, and on the road, to venues including Farm Technology Days in Brown County, and the Wisconsin State Fair in Milwaukee County. Through this project, we have also scheduled UW-Madison stem cell and regenerative medicine speakers to present to numerous audiences about this broad scientific field. Our speakers have included principal investigators, post-doctoral trainees and graduate students. This project relies on the time and resources of the WNPRC Public Information Officer, who is also a university relations specialist for the Stem Cell and Regenerative Medicine Center. This project uses federally approved human embryonic stem cell lines obtained from James Thomson's lab.